The Rock
by Livvy10253
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a very broke woman who discovered something that changed her life forever. But it also belonged to a rather annoyed Lord. This is the story of a girl named Tessa Johnson and the time traveling rock. Heard this story before? No? Good. Now listen up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! ITS A NEW STORY! Yay! I love starting NEW things:) So, if you have read any of my other stories, thanks for continuing reading my fanfiction! If this is your first time reading my stuff, well, hang on for the ride! You never know what my brain will pop out!(hopefully good stuff). SO... I was browsing through fanfiction, and realized as I was going through POTC that there's not nearly enough Becky love fanfiction. And I thought why not make one myself? So, without further to do, from my brain to this website, here is a lovely Becky romance/adventure/fantasy/historical fiction bit of awesomeness:) **

**The Downsides of Being Broke**

Tessa Anne Johnson sighed as she stepped out of a dull yellow cab and into the storm that bellowed and whined like she had never heard before. Then again, she has never been anywhere remotely close to the Carribbean before.

"Fifteen, lady," the taxieman sneered. Tessa spun around. " Don't you think that's a little much? We couldn't have gone that far, only a few miles!" The man frowned. "Fifteen," He repeated.

Tessa reluctantly reached into her pocket, pulling out a twenty. Her last twenty. The man grabbed it, practically throwing her change back at her. In the process, a few pennies and dimes flew out of her grasp, and rolled all over the drenched cobblestone and mud that made up the road. Sighing, she drove down to scoop them up, sticking them into her pocket with her other change.

Tessa then made her way up the long driveway of the eire looking old mansion, a remnant of the eighteenth century English occupation of Jamaica. She pulled open the rusty gates and trudged up the long pathway to the door.

She stopped about ten feet away from the front steps to admire the magnificent face of the once beautiful house. "Wow. I wonder who used to live here?" She murmured. But the waves of heavy rain still thrashed against her face, and she hurriedly dragged her on suitcase up the front steps.

Tessa picked up the huge knocker and banged it three times before standing back waiting for the door to open. She didn't have to wait very long, as a cheery old plump woman yanked it open and ushered her in.

"You must be the young woman who's come to rent a room?" Tessa nodded.

The lady smiled, and beckoned her to follow her up the stairs. "I'm Lisa Colbern, the landlord here. There are two others currently renting here, Mr. Hanson, a fine yoyang fellow, and Miss Lynn. '' Tessa nodded, following her down the dusty old hallway. Mrs. Lisa continued prattling on about her neighbors and how she came to own the house. "So, since I never really got the money to restore it, I'm currently just renting it out." She finished.

"So, it's the same way it was two hundred years ago?" Tessa asked, running her hands over a desk that lay against a wall in front of her room. "Aye, except for electricity and plumbing. Oh, and the mattresses." The woman smiled. "That's amazing," said Tessa.

"Oh, about the money..." She began with dread. What would she she do? She was out of money, and Mrs. Lisa was so nice, especially compared to that taxi man. "Oh no, we'll figure that out in the morning. Breakfast is at eight thirty, if you want it. But you look tired. After all, you'ave been traveling all day. Where'd you come from again, dear?"

Tessa smiled. "New York City." Mrs. Lisa clicked her tongue. "My, girl, a long ways away, that is! I'll leave you to it, then." Tessa smiled, waving goodbye as she scouted out her room. It was old, granted, and clearly used to be full of finery, but it was as nice as she could get. She played down on the mattress, which true to Mrs. Lisa's word, had been replaced, as it was fairly decent.

Tessa got up and continued to explore, while dragging her bag over to the dresser. As she pulled out her things, carefully organizing them, she noticed a small bump at the back of one of the drawers. " Hmm... what dso we have here?" She whispered a feeling around with her hand. "Ha! Here." She cried triumphantly as she discovered a latch, and pulled it.

_Click! _Tessawatched the small drawer slid out. She reached in, aand pulled out a small pile of things that left her speechless.

A beautiful sapphire necklace lined with diamonds was the first thing she picked up, worth more than anything she had ever even seen. Gasping, she ran the necklace through her fingers. She carefully set it down, and reached for the second item.

A pile of old parchment note, wrapped together by a thin leather string. Untying the bow, she pulled out on of the sheets carefully. In the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen, were these exact words: _250,000 pounds. _"Oh my God!" she cried, running her fingers through the pile, counting at least ten.

Lastly, she lifted a small package. Tessa read the stamp on top. "Property of tShe East India Trading Company." She turned it over, carefully unfolding it. "What...? A rock? But... why would there be a rock in a secret drawer full of such valuable things?" She asked aloud. She reached down to pick up the rock... and everything went black.

**YAY! So love it? Hate it? R and R, people! **

**Love ya,**

**Livvy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back once again! I hope you all love this as much as I have enjoyed writing it:-) But here I am, sentimental over something on the SECOND CHAPTER! I am SUCH a freak! But this should hopefully satisfy you, dear readers! And HERE is my FIRST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY! Yayayayayayayayay:) The last one didn't' have any POTC characters, so there wasn't any need for one. BUT NOW THERE IS! So... here it is! **

**Livvy: Jackie, do I own ANY POTC characters? **

**Jack Sparrow: Sorry, luv. You own nothing, not even that damn undead monkey. Do you 'av any rum? **

**Livvy: *finishes a bottle* Not anymore, Jackie! **

**Jack Sparrow: Bugger.**

**The Theif  
**

Tessa moaned, rolling over onto her side. "Ugh! I thought this matress had just been replaced!" She muttered. She'd been doing that a lot recently, she realized, as she rreached over to grab her phone of of that little side table... and her hand hit the wall. "Wha...?" her eyes snapped open, to see a cream colored wall, which met a rich mmahogany colored wooden floor. "What am I doing in the hallway?!" She screeched, spinning around. The hallway looked... cleaner. Yes, definitely cleaner, if not brighter and more like everything was new.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question," came a voice from behind her. It was low, definitely masculine. She spun around, to face a man, rather short by normal standards, although still taller than herself. She was admitably a very short woman.

The funny thing was what he was wearing, though. It seemed like he hand just stepped out of her high school history book, wig and all. _Like a Naval officer,_she thought. "I... umm... your not the other guy renting here, by any chance, are you?" She asked. His eyes narrowed.

"I can assure you I do NOT simply _rent _a room in my own house." Tessa shook her head. "No, this house belongs to Mrs. Lisa. You must be going crazy or something."

"If this is some prank..." He began. "No! This house belongs to Mrs. Lisa!" Thas man stalked his way over to her, grabbing her arm. " This is my house. I have no idea how on earth you snuck in, and I do not wish to know..." He began tugging her down the hall, and over to the head staircase.

Suddenly, as if hit by a tidal wave, all the memories of last night's treasure trove rushing back to her. She gasped, interupting the man's rant. "The Rock!" she yelped, yanking herself free of the man's grasp. She ran back up the stairs as flast as possible. "WHAT ROCK?" She heard him close behind her. He knew, she was sure, or else has wwouldn't have such a reaction. She ignored him as she suddenly darted into the room she had been staying in. Just as she was about to yank open the drawer, she was pulled back by a pair of strong arms. She signed, annoyed.

"You are just lucky I haven't called in Mercer yet, you thief!" He spat in her ear.

She squirmed in his arms, trying to get into the drawer. Keeping a firm grip on her wrist, he called into the hallway. "Guards! You insulate fools! There is a thief!"

A few men came running in, dressed in red coats and carrying muskets. "What? The British... muskets... What is going ON? It's like I'm in the Eighteenth century!"

The men looked confused. "Well, miss," the one on the right spoke up. "You are. Wait," he turned to his companion. "We are right?" The man holding her down sighed. "Of course we are, you fools! Now take her to the brig!"

And that is when Tessa fainted.

**So... here'as a new chapter already! So... no reviews. None. I know that you all want POTC characters... but really! So if I don't get at least FIVE more reviews, no more chapteras! I feel terrible doing this, but if you all don'at review or anything, then why should I continue? If the story sucks, that's ok. I mean, it could always be discontinued. So leave me your thoughts. Love you, **

**Livvy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! YES I AM ALIVE and NO I AM NOT QUITING THIS STORY! So… I realize the last chapter kind of sucked, so this will hopefully be an improvement. Now that that's out of the way, WE HAVE A GUEST! YAY! SAY HELLO, GROVES!**

**Groves: Um… hello?**

**LIvvy: So, Mr. Groves, do I own ANY of the POTC characters? **

**Groves: Not to my knowledge, Miss. May I leave now?**

**Livvy: NO! now go sit down, I have a chapter to run!**

Chapter Three: Lord Asshat

Prison was decidedly not Tessa's thing for three reasons. Firstly, it was cold. Tessa didn't even realize how a prison in the Caribbean could possibly be cold, considering it was the middle of summer and air conditioning would not be invented for some three hundred years.

The second reason was it was damp; puddles were scattered across the poorly maintained building, and leaks were strewn across the ceiling. She could only hope that most of it was water.

And thirdly, the other occupants of said prison were not pleasant people. At all. In fact, they were probably the most perverted men Tessa had ever met, and that means a lot, especially after going through four years of high school with adolescent boys.

"Hey bitch, how much do you charge?" one man sneered at her. "'Cause I'm willing to pay a good amount for you when I get outta here," Tessa grimaced. "I'm not some whore, you bastard! Leave me alone!"

The whole hallway echoed with laughter of the other prisoners. These kind of comments had been going on for hours, and Tessa was sick of them. She was currently curled up in a corner of her cell, as far away from the leering men as possible. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep, but it was nearly impossible here, in these conditions, no matter how tired she was.

Suddenly the door to her cell was thrown open viciously, clanging against the wall perpendicular to it with a loud bang. Tessa looked up to find Mercer, standing over her, glaring. "Lord Beckett wishes to see you now," he grunted, yanking her up by her upper arm, while simultaneously re-clasping her irons that were used on her during her escort from Becket's mansion. "And you'd do best not to keep him waiting."

Tessa scowled. "Well, it just happens I'm not in the mood to see him, so you can run back to your little master and tell him-OW! Not cool, dude. You almost broke my freaking arm!" she broke off midsentence when Mercer twisted her upper arm. "You have no choice in the matter. And if you don't go willingly I've been told to place you with the other inmates upon your return." He stated neutrally, dragging her behind him.

Tessa shuttered at the thought of being in the same cells as those men. "Yeah, whatever. I'll- I'll go willingly alright?" Mercer nodded, loosening his grip slightly. The trip back to Becket's mansion was as short as the trip over, and Tessa soon found herself being dragged up a very intricate, very familiar, set of stairs, and into a grand study, full of expensive-looking furniture and treasures.

At one end of the room there was a large mahogany desk, complete with messy piles of paperwork, a quill and inkwell, and a rather evil-looking Lord.

"You may leave, Mercer." Barked Becket. "And you may remove her irons." He added before Mercer left. When the cuffs were unlocked and lifted away, Tessa rubbed her wrists and eyed him suspiciously.

"Sit," Becket commanded gesturing to the seat situated in front of his desk. "So tell me, Miss…I don't believe I caught your name?" Tessa eyed him for a second. "My name is none of your beeswax, thank you very much." Becket's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I do believe it's my 'beeswax' as you so eloquently put it, considering one of my most precious possessions has been stolen, and you seemed to know a suspicious amount about it. And you, my dear, are in no position to deny me what I wish to know considering I could have your life for even being aware of it's existence! Now tell me…What. Is. Your. Name?" he separated his last words, indicating just how serious he was, and Tessa gulped. "My name is..." she had half a mind to tell him a fake name, but decided against it, less she be caught. "Tessa. Tessa Johnson. And yours is Becket, I presume?" Tessa asked warily. Becket's eyebrow arched. "What kind of thief robs the house of someone they don't even know the name of?" he asked. "And it's Lord. Lord Becket." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"The kind that wasn't stealing anything. I don't even know how I got here! I'M NOT EVEN FROM THIS TIME PERIOD!" she shouted, exasperated. "I was renting a room in a house…this one, I think," she glanced around. "Except almost three hundred freaking years from now! And I found this secret drawer in the room I was staying in and there was a necklace, money, and a rock! A ROCK! Why a rock?!" she moaned, ducking her head into her hands.

Becket blinked. "Why should I believe you?" he asked. Tessa rolled her eyes once more. "Well look at my clothes! Are you blind? Where have you ever seen cloths like these before?" Becket nodded thoughtfully. "Yes," he said. "They are quite atrocious especially for a woman." Tessa frowned, glancing down at her Queen t-shirt, skinny jeans, and old converse. "They are not! Besides, this is how all women dress in the future!" she stuck out her tongue. "And they also seem to have no manners or maturity what-so-ever as well. We'll have to fix that. Martha!" he screamed. A young woman dressed in a black dress with a white apron darted into the room, bowing her head and curtsying. "Yes, your Lordship?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. "Have a guest room set up for Miss Johnson, and prepare a few appropriate dresses for her. That is all." He demanded. The woman curtsied again. "Yes your Lordship." She timidly responded. "Right away." She was in no way hesitant to evacuate the room.

Becket turned back to her. "Since you are residing under my roof from now on, and are supposedly from the future, I will expect daily meetings with you, and any information I wish to know, you will not hold back. Is that clear?" Tessa glared at him, taking a step closer. "And since when did I decide I would be staying with you, Lord Asshat?" she spat. His face turned an astonishing shade of red, and he reached and slapped her. Hard. The slap sent Tessa reeling, and she stumbled backwards a few feet, stunned. "YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT! I AM A MAN!" he thundered. "And any repeats of that type of attitude and you shall be back in your little cell. Is that clear?" Tessa glared trying to concentrate all of her hatred into her eyes so she could eye-lazer him. When that failed she nodded slightly, still glaring. Becket smiled sadistically. "Good. And do not mistaken your residence here as optional at any point in time, Miss Johnson, because I can assure you it is not. You are here to give me information, and you shall not leave the house unless I permit it. If you do, you shall end up back in prison, is that clear?" he asked. Tessa nodded again. "Excellent. Mercer!" The man glided in like a shadow, scaring Tessa, who jumped. "God man, what are you, a ninja?" she asked. Mercer just smiled slightly. "Show Miss Johnson to her rooms," he said while walking back around his desk to his paperwork. Mercer grabbed Tessa's arm again and they left the room, Mercer jerking her around the house, through hallways and up stairs, and Tessa sleepily being tugged along, not paying attention as to where they were heading. When they arrived at what she supposed to be her new room, Mercer stopped, opening the door and pushing her in.

"Thanks for the gentleness, ass!" she shouted at the door when it closed sarcastically. She turned around and assessed her new living space. It was huge, themed in pale green and a cream-white color, and was complete with three huge windows, drapes, a sofa and coffee table, a small bookshelf, and a huge four-poster bed.

Tessa stumbled her way over to the bed, so tired she could barely think, and collapsed on top of it, ignoring the starch-white nightgown laid out for her. The last thing she thought was _God, I hope this is all a dream. A really bad dream._ before she drifted off into a deep and rewarding slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, all! I have an announcement! I am back from the dead! And as such, I have decided that I shall continue this story with another chapter! High time, in my books… but you can't blame me for this! You must either blame a) my death by summer adventures and other various activities and or responsibilities or b) My extreme case of terminal procrastination. Either way, I AM HERE NOW! SO ON WITH MY DISCLAIMER! **

**Livvy: Hello, Admiral Hottiemchot! Welcome to Livvy's before-chapter-chats! **

**Hottiemchot: Actually, Miss, it's Norrington. Admiral Norrington. **

**Livvy: Whatever you say, sugerbumpkins! Now…do I own POTC or any of it's characters in any way, shape or form?**

**Hottiemchot: Once more, it's Norrington Miss. I…ahem(Livvy leans closer)…must insist you call me that. And no, Miss, you own neither me nor any of my fellow characters.**

**Livvy: (surprised) I don't?**

**Hottiemchot: No, Miss.**

**Livvy: (starts to cry) But…but… if I don't, what's the meaning of my useless life?(sobs)**

**Hottiemchot: There now, Miss. (pats back) It will be alright. You have such a marvelous life! There, there!**

**Livvy: (sits up and clutches to Norrington) But I love these characters! SO MUCH!**

**Hottiemchot: (looks uncomfortable as Livvy blows her nose into his Naval uniform and awkwardly rubs her back) There now, why don't we just roll the chapter, then?**

**Livvy: (nods and sniffles) Ok. ROLL THE CHAPTER! (she screams loudly right next to Norrington's ear, who winces and frowns)**

Chapter Three: Nurse Mercer

"_Tessie!" a young boy exclaimed as he gathered her into his arms. "Where did you run off to? I was so nervous! Father…he didn't say much about your disappearance, and I thought…I don't know! It doesn't matter now, anyway! All that matters is you're home!" _

_Tessa stifled tears as her thirteen year old little brother clutched onto her for dear life. She stroked his dirty blond hair as tears rolled down her cheeks in little rivers, brimming triumphantly with happiness and relief. "Oh, Toby, I'm so glad to see you again!" She choked out. "I missed you so much!"_

_Suddenly, Tessa felt the thirteen-year-old adolescent boy begin to grow at an alarming rate, and she stuttered and stumbled backwards in surprise as her beloved brother shifted into the figure of a twenty two year old woman with auburn hair and cruel blue eyes. _

"_And I missed __**you**__, Tessa __**dear**__!" the woman proclaimed sarcastically. "Of course, had you listened to father and stayed to help manage the __**company, **__this entire mess might not have happened in the first place. Then again, what more could we expect of you, hm? You were always the stupid one. Not to mention lazy. And drab as a piece of cement!" the woman cackled menacingly as Tessa winced at the accusations and insults. _

"_I never wanted all that! The company was awful and corrupt! I can't live that kind of life, hiding behind lies and a huge pile of money. I never __**wanted**__ to live that kind of life!" Tessa spat at the woman. The woman only smiled wider. "Oh poor, stupid, __**little**__ Tessa! You threw your life away for what? You know, though, it may have been a good thing that you left. I mean, father and I don't have to put up with you anymore. And you won't be there to fill Toby's head with ideas about honesty in business anymore. Perhaps we get along just fine without you! Perhaps we don't even __**care**__!" _

_Tessa reeled backwards, stumbling and tripping as the stature of her older sister grew larger and larger, towering over her as her speech of hatred wore on. _

"_NO! No, no, no, no! Leave me ALONE, Bianca! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked at the woman, whose smile grew wider and wider until it's abnormal proportion took up the entirety of her face as the rest of her faded away and blackness settled around Tessa like a blanket. _

_Then, just as she thought it was over, another figure rose up from the ground. One that was about five inches taller than her and twice as demeaning. This was in fact Lord Beckett. Tessa flinched as he grinned. "Go away. Just go AWAY!" she cried. But the snobby Lord would have none of it._

"_You will RESPECT ME! I AM A MAN!" He boomed, anger unprovoked. Tessa sobbed. "Just leave! Please!" But rather than leave, the man advanced on her and clutched her to himself in a tight trap. "You are by no means free!" he whispered in her ear. "And I will keep you here forever…" Tessa squirmed and struggled to escape his grasp unsuccessfully. "NO! You can't! You just can't!" she chanted, no longer holding back her hysterical sobs. "Miss?" and extremely feminine sounding voice came out of Beckett's mouth. "Miss?" he repeated. Tessa felt as if she was being pulled from all sides as darkness crept in on her and threatened to overcome both her and her captor. _

_But still the Lord held tight. "Let me GO!" she demanded. "Miss?" It was louder this time, Tessa was sure. She became frantic, squirming and kicking and struggling to free herself. When she managed to yank her arm free, in a desperate escape endeavor, she drew her fist back and CRACK! Her fist collided violently with the man's nose. With that, she was released, and the blackness consumed her. _

Tessa shot strait up from her postal position at the end of her nightmare, sweat on her brow and her legs hopelessly tangled in her sheets. She struggled to slow her breathing when she noticed a petite woman crumpled on the ground next to the bed, clutching her nose and sporting a surprised look on her face.

Upon closer inspection, Tessa realized that the woman was, indeed, a maid. She also observed that leaking from the woman's nose was a small trickle of scarlet. Blood.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Tessa exclaimed. "What happened?" The woman looked up at her with her alarmed grey eyes and shook her head, pulling herself up from the floor simultaneously. "I'm fine, Miss," she said nasally due to her nose injury. "You just…when I tried to wake you, you… I suppose you were having a night terror and… you…well…" Tessa gasped as the woman struggled to explain. "Oh my gosh, did I do that?" she cried. The grey-eyed woman solemnly nodded. "But don't worry, Miss. I'll be fine!" the woman quickly added as she smiled weakly. Tessa shook her head. "No, I have to get help! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was having a nightmare and…well, I really am sorry! Let me get help…" She ran to the door and threw it open. Now, you must understand, dear reader, that Tessa was a new resident at the Beckett household, and as such did not know anyone besides Lord Beckett (Who she was sure wasn't the type to drop everything to come and help a maid with a nosebleed), and Mercer. Out of the two, Tessa decided that the latter was the better choice, and upon her decision, bellowed with all her might. "MERCER!" she shrieked so loudly, the injured maid actually flinched.

And within seconds the man came racing down the hallway to her room. "What happened?" he demanded breathlessly. "I was in the middle of…something!" Tessa raised her eyebrows. "Um, gross, Mercer! Did not need to know that!"

Mercer's face contorted in confusion, then disgust. "That is NOT what I meant! I was about to interrogate a prisoner! Is that all you called me up here about?" Tessa shook her head. "No! The maid! I accidently punched her and she hurt her nose!"

Mercer eyed her skeptically, then turned to the maid. "I shall escort you down to the infirmary. In the mean time," he turned to Tessa. "You shall prepare yourself. The Lord expects you in an hour, and you have until then to get dressed. I shall send up another maid to assist you in getting ready." Tessa frowned. "But I can get ready all by myself!" she cried indignantly to him. But he simply ignored her and started down the hallway. Tessa sighed, and stomped back into her room. She eyed the tub of now lukewarm water and fancy dress lying next to it. It was going to be a looong day.

**Ya, I decided to split this chapter up. The other half will be posted soon! Plus, our favorite little lord makes and appearance in that one! YAY! So ya. This is short. But MORE WILL COME! More reviews=faster chapters AND longer chapters. Really, it's a win win here. Till then, ta ta, my lovely readers!**

**Livvy**


End file.
